


Yellow, Blue, Red

by ichikonohakko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pokemon GO
Genre: Gen, Just little drabbles about the GoM and their respective Pokemon GO teams, featuring overly competitive sports boys, sue me, this is so silly but I want to write so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people take the Pokemon GO gang wars too seriously...</p>
<p>(And the Generation of Miracles happens to be that 'some people')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow, Blue, Red

**Author's Note:**

> What's your headcanon about everyone's team? I only have Kise, Midorima, and Akashi in mind while I haven't decided the others'...

“You see that?” Kise Ryouta had been the one to speak first, hissing as he watched some people with blue attributes stopped right in front of the convenience store he often frequented with disdain. Kasamatsu Yukio was just about done with his shit, but he offered a grunt anyway. “What is it?” Lovers or not, Yukio wasn’t sure if he could take any of Kise’s shit anymore. “They’re _Mystics_ ,” the disdain was so sharp and clear-cut, Yukio nearly flinched because this was _Kise_ and Kise hates practically no one. “C’mon, Kise, let’s go back. Everyone is waiting for their drink.”

“You go back first, Kasamatsu-senpai, they’re definitely trying to—!” Kise’s phone rang a loud ‘ding’ and he whipped it out so fast that Yukio had been so sure that he’s going to drop it. “See?! They’re trying to take this Gym from me! Oh not so fast, Blue, not so fast.” And Kise began furiously tapping at his phone and Yukio rolled his eyes.

He cannot wait until this Pokemon GO fad is over because he honestly couldn’t stand Kise being overly competitive in anything other than basketball. He was shouting loud for everyone to hear and oddly, nobody seemed like they were bothered.

“Go go Team Valor!!”

Yukio swore that the cashier lady smiled and clenched her fists as Kise ignored her in the favor of his phone. He could have sworn that she had mouthed ‘Honor to Valor’ under her breath and Yukio was so fucking done with everyone in his team shouting some nonsense names to each other on practice.

* * *

All hell broke loose during Saturday morning practice when their usual gym had become a Pokemon Gym.

He expected Kise to make a scene about it, obviously, but he  _really_ didn't expect Kobori and Moriyama elbowing each other on the gut as they tapped furiously on their phones. Yukio nearly lost all hope when he saw Kobori sporting a red wristband on his left hand while Moriyama had blue wristband instead. Kobori was usually his ally when their teammates are doing something stupid (like Pokemon GO apparently) and Yukio honestly  _dreaded_ his future when he heard Kobori shouting 'Honor to Valor' to the entire mob, earning a huge cheer from both Kise and Hayakawa. 

He was about to launch into a sermon when he heard Nakamura said 'Glory to Mystic' under his breath, and Moriyama  _shouted_ those words and the entire Kaijou (including the Coach) rises into a crowd cheering both the name Valor and Mystic and Yukio honestly wanted to go home.

(They eventually practiced after Team Mystic eventually claimed the Gym fair and square, which is three hours after their intended start.)

* * *

A week later, Kasamatsu Yukio tried out the game and claimed the Gym for himself.

Victory to Instinct.

 

 


End file.
